Soul of a Dragon
by Yurika the Wordsmith
Summary: The 'what if Cloudjumper took Hiccup with Valka without the Valka' I have an addiction to these and wanted to write my own. So when Cloudjumper is playing with a baby Hiccup he sensed something different about him and when Valka is watching Stoick runs into the house. Cloudjumper grabs Hiccup instead of Valka.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N and this is what happens when I read a lot of HTTYD fanfic. I know is should be working on the other fic but I have serious block on my editing. Also please be patient with me o this one because I'm writing thins on my iPhone and its a pain to post from here. But **_'italics' _**is dragon speech. Normal for human speech.**

"Stoick!" Valka yelled for her husband. She saw the dragon enter the house but not leave. Her son, where was her son? She ran to the loft room to find this beast playing with the babe in the cradle. She stopped, frozen. The dragon turned and stared at her. Then it heard a man entering the house, it smelled the blade and panicked. It again looked at the wee one. Two seconds that's all it took. Two seconds for the dragon to snatch her son and fly off.

"Hiccup! No." She collapsed on the floor.

"No. No." She just kept muttering it.

"Val?" Stoick entered the room to see his strong wife crying.

"He's gone. The beast took him. How could I have ever thought-" she choked on her words.

"Val what happened?"

"Hiccup Stoick." He froze.

"It took him."

"No." She watched as he ran out, yelling but unable to bring the beast down in fear of hurting his boy.

"No."

Cloudjumper had wanted to bring the woman. The hatchling's mother. But the blade, the danger. The hatchling would die soon without his aid. So he settled for the hatchling. Later, later he would find the mother. The Alpha, his king would not be happy. A human hatchling in a dragon nest.

As he approached the nest he could smell all his nest-mates and the king. He entered the ice fortress and flew straight to the center, where the great Bewilderbeast, King of the dragons, nested.

_'Cloudjumper? What is this?_'The question came from the white giant in a growl.

_'He is sick and different. Human hatchling he may be but can't you sense it?'_ Cloudjumper placed the small babe in front of the King, the little one had fallen asleep on the flight.

The Alpha leaned forward and sniffed the babe. Then recoiled from shock.

_'He- he has the heart of a man, but the soul of a dragon. That is why he is sick, growing with men will only sicken him more. Cloudjumper what about the hatchling's parents?'_

Cloudjumper looked down with guilt.

_'I tried to take the mother as well, but the sire was coming and there was no time.' _

The King thought about the situation. The hatchling must stay so he can be healed but he needed a mother.

_'When the hatchling proves himself a dragon go back for the mother so he may prove himself a man.' _Cloudjumper was confused but nodded his head.

_'How shall we heal the hatchling?' _

_'We shall unleash his dragon soul.'_

_'How?' He _

Then the King let out a purr like laugh.

_'By giving it something draconic to latch on too.' _With that the King cut himself, a small little prick with his tusk on his paw. The little drops of blood dripped onto a leaf in a small pool.

_'Mix this with milk for the boy. Small amounts only as to not overwhelm his system. But it will change him. His soul needs to break free in one element.' _

_'I shall do as you say.' _

It was two years later that they found the boy's partner. A dragon's partner is different than its mate, sometimes they are both but some dragon's have a partner and a mate. A partner is a best friend, your other half. The little abandoned night fury hatchling would not go near anyone. Well near any dragon. But the human hatchling, the human hatchling he would sniff at. A dragon instinctively knew their partners. So the dragon souled boy should know as well. His eyes helped all the same and his scent. It was a week after Cloudjumper brought him here that he opened his eyes. The babe had been awake but after eating the mixture of dragon blood and stolen yak's milk, Cloudjumper had to raid a small village but he always left a gift in return for what he took, he didn't attack nor did he kill. He slipped in and out. But despite being awake the child would not open his eyes. A week later he did, revealing the dragon element his soul had chosen, the forest green eyes were not those of a human but of a dragon. Similar to those of his partner. He had also gradually lost the human scent on him as the year pasted. The dragons called him 'soulprince' but Cloudjumper always called him the name he had heard the hatchling's mother shout as he flew away, Hiccup.

Hiccup and the dubbed Toothless night fury hatchlinI'm g grew together. When Hiccup was five they flew as one for the first time. Cloudjumper took care of them both and he couldn't deny he was proud when he watched his hatchlings fly.

Hiccup proved his worth as a dragon when he was fifteen. This is that tale


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

**A.N so because this is the best reaction I've ever got to a story and it has yet to be up a day and I just finished this chapter well. Here ha go. Shout out to Talkin'Fishbone because you love are brilliant. And my first reviewer. Thank you you to those who reviewed, followed, favorited and just plain read my story. **

**Guest- well Cloudjumper wanted to go get her yes but I think you'll see it didn't work out that way in this chapter.**

_'Toothless!' _Hiccup growled as his partner pranced around while he chased him.

_'Catch me if you can little soulprince!' _The night fury laughed back.

Hiccup got an idea and turned to the opposite direction and ran.

_'Hiccup?_' Toothless turned confused then his eyes widened as Hiccup jumped off a cliff.

_'Hiccup!' _He bounded after him and jumped to catch him.

The dragon growled at the laughing boy when he landed and dropped him on the ledge once again.

_'You caught me!'_ Hiccup laughed.

_'Do you want me to kill you personally!' _The black dragon growled.

_'You're just mad cause I tricked you!' _Hiccup laughed, the laugh was human but had a dragon element to it. Many things were strange and dragon like about him. His senses of smell, hearing, and sight had been enhanced. He had the grace that came with a predator and he could make the sounds required for dragon speech. Over the years he had asked Cloudjumper to bring things for him, making himself a home in the nest. He knew he was different than his nest-mates, so he had created a home fit for him. He had built himself a forge, well he and the dragons called the it fire crafting. He had learned how to sew out of necessity. So his dark outfit was made out of Toothless's old scales and leather that Cloudjumper had told him to make from watching humans. In fact sometimes he would take Hiccup to watch them and learn.

The dragon-eyed teen had made himself claws because he didn't have them, he had Toothless for wings and used scales to become fireproof. He created a sword of fire since he could not breath it. He became a human dragon. His leather and scale clothing also had a hood. He had learned the hard way that humans did not like the eyes.

_'Fine little soulprince.'_ Toothless laughed. Hiccup was confused about the name, he knew it was because of the Alpha blood in him, but he didn't understand the soul part.

_'May I ask why you are teasing your partner Toothless?'_ Cloudjumper stalked over to his hatchlings.

'_Because it's fun.' _The black dragon laughed.

_'Haha let's all laugh at the human!' _Hiccup snapped at Toothless who only continued to laugh more.

_'Enough! Now the King has decided something. You two know of the rites yes?' _

_'The coming of age rites!' _

_'Yes Toothless. You know it is very rare for young ones to find their partners before the rites and you two have grown up with each other. Now. I am sorry to say you two are banished.' _

_'What!' _The two roared at the same time. 

_'This is your rite. Prove yourselves dragons outside of the nest and come back. That simple. You have two days to leave. We shall await your return.' _Cloudjumper stalked away with a slump to his shoulders. His hatchlings had to leave because the King believed that Hiccup could help with the war. Learn to be a dragon then learn to be a human. That's what they had agreed when he first brought Hiccup to the nest.

Hiccup and Toothless had frozen. Leave the nest? They had left for a day adventure but never had they actually left for a long period of time.

_'We have to leave.' _Toothlesssulked.

_'Sooner we leave and prove ourselves though the sooner we can come back!' _Hiccup ran to his little outclove in the rocks. The small room held a bed, a handmade bookshelf for the books they managed to snatch on raids and a small vial of the Alpha's blood that saved him, a desk and a chest. He had made it all. Through a small hall was his forge where he had made his dragon weapons.

_'Then let us hurry. I want to prove myself a dragon!' _Toothless roared at his partner while he stuffed things into a pack. Hiccup decided against taking the books, but put the small vial on a cord around his neck. Extra gas for his fire sword and two journals, one to draw in and another in case the first one got full. He looked around the room and saw a simple little ragon toy on his bed. Cloudjumper said he had been holding it when he brought him to the nest. It was the only thing he had from his birthplace. After a second of thought he grabbed it and stuffed it in the pack. After putting some odds and ends in the pack he turned to Toothless.

_'Goodbyes?'_

_'Yes. To the King, Cloudjumper and our other nest-mates.' _

The two bowed in front of the Alpha, Cloudjumper not far away as they said their goodbyes.

_'Toothless take care of him. A nest needs its prince. Hiccup. Listen. During your journey I know you will find humans. Whether you find your original nest or not, I wish you luck. You should know why Cloudjumper took you before you leave us. You are a miracle. A hatchling that looked man but was a dragon. You were sick, so very sick because your soul was not human. Under the human heart and body, you are a dragon. A heart of a man and a soul of a dragon, that is why they call you soulprince. You may bring peace to us all. When Cloudjumper brought you he also meant to grab your mother but was unable. We made a deal. Raised as a dragon, then raised as a human. When you return, Cloudjumper has promised to find your family.' _Hiccup stood straight and surprised.

_'My King I owe you everything. Cloudjumper you too. My life and my soul. You shared everything with me even your blood. I hope someday I can repay that dept. Thank you. We will return because I may be man but as you said I am a dragon. I am the soulprince. My home is here. This is my nest.' _Hiccupbowed again and the Alpha blew his icy breath on him.

_'Go then our Dragon Prince! Go prove yourself the dragon you claim to be.'_

They had flown for hours_. _Hours looking at the world outside the nest. They talked and flew searching for the feeling. The feeling to stop and explore. An island came into view after two days of traveling. The huge statues of strange human figures guarded the entrance to a village. Not wanting to raise the alarm they flew silently to the forest beyond the village, grateful for the cover of darkness that came with the night.

They found a cove for short term or long term cover by searching the forest for a hiding spot. The exposed tree roots were perfect for Hiccup to set up camp.

Their trail had begun, soon they would prove their worth as dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I apolagize the first update had some sort of bug and was basically unreadable. I honestly don't know what happened. But here is the real chapter. Disclaimer: that I've totally been forgetting. I own nothing! Hiccup is not mine and neither is Toothless or Astrd or anything (sadly)**

Astrid was in the kill rink, training. That was all she ever did now. Once her life had been planned for her, betrothed to the Chief's son when they were born and live the life of a warrior, married to the heir of Berk. Now she trained. Trained to kill the beast that stole that life away from her.

She often wondered about Hiccup, the boy she was supposed to marry. From his name she could only gather that he was in fact a hiccup, it wasn't that much to go on. He wouldn't have been buff like Snoutlout, but she would have liked that. Maybe he would be smart and find out a way to eradicate the dragons for good. She didn't know.

Astrid put herself out there. She wanted to be the best, for Valka. The mother had gone into despair after Hiccup was taken. She always blamed herself for believing dragons could be kind, that they could be reasoned with. That belief had lead to her hesitation and the lose of her son. Astrid and Valka had developed a mother/daughter after Astrid's own mother had die on a nest raid. But Astrid never replaced Hiccup and she was glad. She didn't want to replace him, she wanted to avenge him. She wanted to fulfill his place but never replace him. He fueled her hatred for the beast. So she trained.

"Astrid." Valka stood at the entrance and called for the girl. An axe hit the target on the other side with deadly strength and accuracy just a second later.

"Yes Valka?" The blonde turned and abandoned her axe for the time being.

"Someone spotted a shadow last night while on lookout. Stoick asked for you to check it out. They said it disappeared about Raven's Point." Valka's voice was soft, it never sang. There had been stories about the Chief and his wife had been alive and full of joy, dancing and singing.

Astrid went to pull out her axe and smiled.

"With pleasure."

Astrid stalked through the woods searching for her secret place. She always did this when Stoick gave her a job that requires her to go to the forest.

The cove she had discovered five years ago was hidden and hard to get to but also a little haven on this island.

She slipped through a crevice in the rocks and stopped on a ledge overlooking the cove. She frowned as a movement caught her eye from beneath the exposed tree roots. A growl ripped through the air and she flattened herself on the ground.

'A dragon? They never land after a raid?' She peek her head up and stared. It wasn't a dragon at all. It was a- well she didn't know what it was. I looked like some cross between human and dragon. The creature had claws like a dragon, but underneath them she saw human hands, it had a human face or as much as she could see, for there was a hood covering it's face, but what really confused her is the dragon growls were coming from it. The creature looked up at her hiding spot and she froze, not because of him, but because of another growl and the feeling of a hot breath from behind her.

Slowly she turned, coming face to face with acid green eyes that were narrowed into slits. The black dragon was like nothing she had ever seen. It was sleek and graceful, unlike the dragons in the rink, this once moved like a cat, stealthy and blending with the shadows.

She let out a breath and the beast growled at her.

Another growl sounded from below and before she knew it she was picked up and thrown before the human-dragon creature. She looked up at him in shock.

"What- what was that for!" She demanded of him. All she got were a few strange clicks that sounded confused from him. Did this creature understand her? She stared at him then pointed to the dragon,

"Why he," she pointed to herself,

"Bring me," then she pointed to the ledge and then down to where she was,

"Down here?" He tilted his head. Then slowly nodded, another round of growls and clicks came from his mouth.

She shook her head and sighed. This was how the Norse lessons started. The black beast stayed away but never too far in case this dragon-human needed him. She started pointing to things, holding them up and saying their name. Think like rock, grass, tree. It was almost dark when she realized what had happened, she was late. She jumped off the rock besides the lake and started to climb up the ledge.

A little roar of complaint came from behind her. She smirked and turned.

"I have to go home. I'll be back." She climbed the rest of the way and ran through the forest. When she got back to the village she stopped and thought about what she had found and done. A dragon boy with a dragon, in the forest and she was trying to teach it Norse. She froze in the middle of the sidewalk. Where was that training? That fierce violence? She knew what happened. She had gotten frustrated that the boy thing didn't answer her questions. She had been annoyed that it couldn't understand her.

She growled at herself. There was a crazy dragon boy and dragon in her cove and she wanted to teach him to speak! What was wrong with her!

"Astrid?" Stoick walked up behind her and she jumped.

"Yes Chief?"

"Did you find anything in the forest?" Her eyes widened. She hesitated. Should she tell her chief about the boy? Her head screamed yes but there was an instinct to say no.

"No sir." The words surprised her.

"I didn't find anything."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N I spoil you guys. I've never updated this quickly or had such a good muse. They won't shut up. Well here you are chapter four! **

Chp 4

It had been two weeks since she found him. Two weeks of teaching, annoyance and a feeling she couldn't identify. But he had finally started to understand her and talk back. Broken sentences of course but that was better than nothing.

"Astrid?" His voice was strange and still growled the sounds but he did get her name right.

"It's me." She climbed down the ledge to go sit on the rock. This what the routine they had fallen into. She would sit on the rock by the lake, he would be in front of her while she 'taught' then he would teach her things. Teach her about his black dragon. He called it 'Toothless' and that was the only name she could get out of him. He refuse to pull down his hood or tell her his name. But he had learned 'dragon boy' meant him. The dragon would barely get within ten feet of her and that was only because she was close to his rider.

"Late." He pointed to the sky. She was behind, she had lost track of time training.

"I was training." He frowned. He knew what 'training' was because he had followed her. Toothless had been against it but he wanted to see the village she called home. Dragon killers.

_'Hiccup.' _Toothlesshad to console a very angry boy when Astrid came the next day.

He didn't know what to think about Astrid. She was human, she was pretty, but she killed dragons. He didn't understand how she could. She was nice to him and tolerated Toothless, but when he saw her in that rink any trace of kindness was gone, replaced by a cold fury, he hated it.

"Why?" He asked her, hoping she understood the meaning behind the question.

"I just told you. I was-"

"No. Why train?"

"To protect my family and revenge."

"Revenge?"

"They stole something very precious from us. Doesn't matter. The dragons raid us, take our food and kill us." He looked at her confused.

_'Dragons? Raiding and killing unprovoked?' _

_'Did you not feel the queen nest when we got close?'_

_'Yes but why would she send her dragons to raid?' _

_'Why don't we check it out.' _Toothless laughed at Hiccup's excited face.

"Come." Hiccup grabbed her hand and pulled her to Toothless.

"What? No! He doesn't like me."

"Trust."

She stopped struggling.

"Trust?"

"Trust us." He let go of her hand and hopped onto Toothless's back. He turned and offered his hand to her.

"Come."

She hesitated, staring at the dragon who was glaring at her.

_'Toothless be nice.' _

_'She kills dragons.'_

_'If we can find out why they're raiding maybe we can get them to stop. Then they won't need to kill dragons anymore!' _

_'Fine. But I'm watching her.' _

Toothless continued to glare at her and Hiccup shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Where are we going?" Astrid was still wary of Toothless, she had yet to get on.

"Find why."

"Why what?"

"Dragons."

"Why the dragons raid us?"

"Yes." He shook his hand in her face.

"Fine I'm coming!" Astrid grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, surprising we with his strength. He was a small boy, how did he just pick her up like that? No matter. She sat awkwardly behind him on Toothless's back, watching the black wings open besides them.

"Hold."

"Wh-ahhhhh!" She screamed as they shot into the air, she grabbed on to him with a death grip.

_'Level out once we're high enough.'_

_'Got it.'_

_'Can you smell the nest?'_

_'No but I can feel it. Can you?'_

_'Faintly. It is not a strong call, not like the King.'_

_'No. If she tried to call us we would be good.' _

Toothless leveled out once they were above the clouds.

"Dragon boy get me off this thing!"

"Look." The sunlight was bouncing off the clouds, creating an orange glow around them. They glided over and under clouds and they were so high Astrid could barely see the island. She gasped at the beautiful sight.

"This is amazing." She smiled.

"He's amazing."

Hiccup smiled, so did Toothless.

_'Is that a smile? For Astrid?' _

All he receive was a growl. Which made him laugh.

Suddenly Toothless's head snapped up, hiccup sat up straighter too.

"What is it?" Toothless dove towards the water following a noise only he and Hiccup could hear. Soon the beautiful clouds turned into a damp, grey fog.

After a minute dragons started to appear next to them, with fresh kill in their claws.

"The nest! You're going to the nest. Hiccup nodded and ducked low, close to Toothless, Astrid followed suit.

After flying for a couple minutes they came upon a volcano, they entered and found themselves in a cavern. The dragons all dumping their kill down a hole.

_'They aren't eating it?' _Hiccup was confused. Then it was a Gronkle's turn to dump his food he dropped only one tiny fish. A rumble shook the cavern and a giant head came from the hole and snapped up the Gronkle.

_'TOOTHLESS FLY!' _The queen sniffed the air, following their scent. Toothless jumped into the air a second before her teeth clamped shut where they had been sitting.

When they got back to the cove Astrid jumped off Toothless, trying to stop shaking.

"It makes sense. She sends them to get food for her, if they don't pave their way, she eats them. It's a giant beehive, they're the workers and that's the Queen." She looked at him and noticed how tense he was.

"Hey? Are you ok?"

"No. Wrong. The Queen is wrong."

Toothless growled.

"I have to tell Stoick. Drago boy you have to come with me!" She tried to pull him towards the ledge to climb up but he wouldn't budge.

"No. Chief doesn't like dragons, chief won't like me."

"But you're human! As long as he doesn't see Toothless you're fine."

"No. Dragon."

"No you're not."

"Yes."

"You are not-" the rest of her words died when he pulled down his hood. The eyes of a dragon in the face of a man.

"Yes. Please don't be scared."

"How? Where they always that way?" He shook his head.

"King saved me. Dying, King saved me. Cloudjumper stole me, King saved me."

"Saved you."

"Soul of a dragon. Dying as man. Dragon blood, saved."

"You are a dragon, in your soul."

"Yes. King gave blood, saved me."

"You have dragon blood in you, so it changed your eyes. Wow. That's amazing." She smiled. He smiled back at her. No one had ever liked his eyes before, well no one human.

_'She's not afraid!' _

_'Maybe she isn't all bad.'_ Toothless snorted and went to lay down under the tree roots.

Astrid sat on the rock and sighed. She had forgotten, she was supposed to start dragon training tomorrow. She knew she would win and that meant killing a dragon in front of the village, she couldn't. Not now. Not when she had met a dragon souled boy and his dragon friend. When she had become his friend. Not when she now knew why dragons raided them. What was she going to do?

A.N OH NO. What will Astrid do? How will Hiccup and Toothless prove themselves? How will the Red Death be defeated. Mwhaha. Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N note to self. Writing on my phone is not the best, but it get the chapters written fast. Even rewritten when you accidently delete a whole chapter. -_- oh joy. So this one is shorter than the original, but it is basically the same and I actualy think my wording is better. Oh well. Here y'all are. **

Chp 5

It had been two months. Two months since they had left the nest and two months since Astrid found them. A month and a half since they found the queen.

Hiccup now wore his hood down around Astrid and could now speak Norse as well as Astrid.

Astrid excelled in her training, beating the dragons but never killing them.

Toothless knew the island enough that they could take small flights at night without being spotted.

It was that morning that they landed to a familiar scent.

'_Cloudjumper!' _

_'Hello hatchlings.' _Cloudjumper laughed as the two jumped him.

'_Wait! Why are you here? Did something happen at the nest?'_

_'No. I just wanted to check up on you. That and I basically snuck away. I know you two, you're going to end up finding a large amount of trouble.'_

_'We aren't that bad.' _

"Hey Dragon Boy." Astrid called as she climbed down the ledge.

Once she got to the bottom and turned she froze. Cloudjumper growled at her.

"Um, hi, nice dragon."

"Couldjumper." Hiccup told her.

"This is Cloudjumper. He raised me and Toothless. He brought me the the King."

Cloudjumper stopped growling and looked at him.

_'She's nice. She doesn't kill dragons anymore.' _Hiccup shrugged_. _

_'She taught me how to speak their language.'_

Cloudjumper started to sniff at the stiff girl, then he nudged her.

"He likes you." Astrid relaxed and smiled.

"What's on the agenda today then?"

"A flight and some thought. Your chief comes home tonight right? That means your final exam is tomorrow." The life drained from her as he brought it up.

"I was trying not to think about it."

"Come on. Maybe a flight will help." He grabbed her hand and helped her over to Toothless.

_'You let her come on flights?' _

_'Hiccup is trying to help her find a way to stop the dragon killing in her village. He changed her mind about us, now they want to change theirs.' _

Cloudjumper smiled, well the equivalent of a dragon smile. He watched as the three flew into the air. He paused to sniff the air before he flew off not bothering with the strange scent that tickled his nose.

Meanwhile Valka had missed Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless, but she did not miss the dragon that looked exactly like the one that stole her son from her that fateful day.

Cloudjumper had landed early, wanting to give his hatchlings a few minutes of alone time, with their Viking girl and he wanted to think about what he had been told. This was the same island that he had stolen Hiccup from, how ironic that out of the whole world he came here. He stiffened, there was that strange and familiar scent again. How did he know it? He paused and sniffed again, then it hit him. Hiccup's mother. Of course that was the last thing he remembered before the world went dark, his last thoughts of his human hatchling and dragon partner.

Astrid was nervous, even if Dragon Boy had promised to come save we if something went wrong, it wasn't the dragon she was worried about though, it was the chief sitting in his chair and his wife next to him. But he entered the rink, walked over to the weapons and only picked up a small knife. She nodded to a confused chief who ordered the gates open. She let go off the breath she was holding and looked at her supposed target.

"Cloudjumper?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N and here we are again friends. Last chapter was incredibly short and I apolagize. I just cut them off when it feels right. So loves welcome to the best chapter. This story will soon be ending but never fear. I shall not abandon my Hiccup and Astrid, you won't either, especially when youread the last chapter. :) happy reading.**

Chp 6

Astrid stood in shock and so did Cloudjumper. They had noticed Cloudjumper had been absent from the camp last night but hadn't thought he had been captured by her village.

"Kill it Astrid!" Several villagers were yelling variants of the same phrase.

"No." She dropped the knife and stared at the owl like dragon who had raised her friend.

"What?" Stoick looked down at her confused.

"You've got them all wrong. We don't have to fight them." Astrid yelled as she walked toward Cloudjumper.

"Cloudjumper is not a killer. He saved and raised the most amazing person I've ever met. How did you even find him?" Stoick stood up and started to run down to the rink.

"If you won't kill this monster I will, this dragon killed my son!"

"No! Dragon Boy you better hear me!"

Suddenly a growl ripped through the air as did the tattletale whistle of a Night Fury. Smoke was all anyone could see of the rink.

"Stoick! Astrid!" Valka ran to make sure her loved ones were safe, she froze when the smoke cleared. A boy in a hood and a black Night Fury stood between Stoick and the owl dragon. Astrid between them both.

"Don't touch him." The boy growled, his words strangely accented.

"Who are you!" Stoick yelled.

"It depends. Do you want the human or the dragon?"

Valka started to walk forward. The boy saw her and tensed, ready for anything. Stoick tried to grab her arm as she past him but she evaded his hand.

"I know you, I don't know how but I do."

He backed away from her and snarled. The claws on his hands curled into a fight stance. A few growls came from Toothless and Cloudjumper, Hiccup turned sharply and growled back. Stoick rushed the black beast and Cloudjumper grabbed Hiccup against his protest, accessing into the air.

'_Toothless_!'

"What happened to you!" Stoick yelled when Astrid, Valka and him were in private.

"I saw the truth! If you had just given him a chance-"

"Who? That boy? Who even is he Astrid? Do you know?"

"I don't! He refuses to tell me his name, but he's right. If dragons can sense when a babe is dying, heal him and raise him how are they mindless beast?"

"What did you say?" Valka stopped.

"That's what happened to him. The dragons saved him. They call him Soulprince. It's because he has the soul of a dragon, he used to live with humans, but Cloudjumper found him, brought him to the King, saved him. He's just as much dragon as he is human. I just call him Dragon Boy. He acts just like them. When we saw their island-"

"Their island! You've been to the nest?" Stoick jumped out of his chair.

"Um."

"How!"

"I didn't. They did." The expression on his face had her worried.

"No! Stoick listen, this beast, it's like nothing you've ever seen! Stoick it's suicide!" Astrid yelled.

"You throw you're lot in with them. You're not a Viking, you're not fit to be an heir. Traitor." Astrid froze as Stoick walked out.

"Astrid dear-"

"Don't. Valka just promise me Toothless will be ok. He'll kill me if anything happens to his partner."

"I'll, I'll try." Valka ran after Stoick and Astrid ran for the cove.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She sobbed as the she ran to him.

When she got there she saw him packing.

"What- what are you doing?"

"I'm going after him."

"Stoick is going to use him to go after the queen." He paused.

"Then I'm going to stop him."

"You can't." Before he could protest she continued.

"Without help."

That's how it came to be that Astrid assembled the teen Vikings from her village in the kill rink.

"Why did you want us here?" Snotlout looked bored.

"Because if we don't do something our parents are all going to die."

"Why should we listen to you? You're the traitor!" Fishlegs was nervous. He had always been afraid of Astrid.

"Because I will not hesitate to break your arm if you don't." Hiccup humor off of Cloudjumper and landed in the rink with his hood up, claws out.

Cloudjumper landed behind him.

"My partner is on that suicide mission. I will be going, I will kill the queen, and I will make sure you come because Astrid has decided I need help."

The four teens had jumped at his appearance.

"Astrid you find strange things in the woods." Ruffnut came forward to inspect him. He backed up and growled.

Cloudjumper growled in response.

The four backed up.

"He's controlling it!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Cloudjumper is extremely protective. I do not control him." He turned and walked to the rink cages.

"What's your plan?" Astrid asked.

"You're going to learn how to ride a dragon." He opened the cages and the five dragons exploded out into the rink.

_'Stop_!' He roared, the dragons froze and looked at him.

"Come." He motioned for Astrid.

"Her name is Stormfly." He grabbed her hand and placed it on the nadder's nose.

"Hello Stormfly." She started to pet her. Hiccup rummaged through the weapon box on the side, grabbing a rope.

"You'll need help holding on, not all of you are Dragonsouled."

Stoick stood on the island. The devil had been glaring at him the whole time.

"When we crack this mountain, all hells gonna break loose." Stoick looked at the battle plan.

"And my undies, good thing I brought extra." Gobber their ever so useful comic relief.

"Stoick, was it really wise to come? Astrid-"

"Astrid, is no longer my concern." He interrupted Valka, who just shook her head.

The rocked hit the mountain, shattering a large hole. He peered into it and signaled the men working the catapult. He saw the dragons fly away once they had been spooked. Then the whole island shook. The mountain crumbled as a giant monster bashed out of the rocks.

"Odin help us."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N **

**Yo yo yo- I was quite insulted by the fact that you think I plagiarized a story that itself was a plagiarized work. The ORIGINAL work is called the Dragon's King and is the most beautiful HTTYD story I've read. When I went to look up the story you accused me of copying I couldn't find it. Then I remembered a story I had started and stopped because the copying was so thinly veiled, by the same name. I have contacted Butterflykika ( the author of the Dragon's King) and by my looks my story is completely different. I also ask that if you have an issue with my writing that you just don't read my story or if you have constructive criticism to PM me. **

**Also the idea of Cloudjumper taking Hiccup is an old and non-original idea, but I had hoped to make it my own as no two people ever interpret something the same way. If the story I think you are talking about is not the right one then please send me a link to it so I may contact the author. Thank you, have a nice day.**

**Well with that unpleasantness out of the way WELCOME TO THE ACTION CHAPTER! I really hope I did this justice because I'm horrible at action**

**(oh well I can just work on that). But thank you to everyone who has done anything from follow, favorite, and reviewed, to just plain looking at my story. **

**I'm shouting out to my friend who knows sort of what I have planned **

**(ok not really just one maybe evil twist) but she's brilliant an seems the think I can write (oh dear should we tell her it's a lie?) **

**Night Fury- don't apologize I do the exact same thing. I first got a account just so I could keep up with all my favorites and then started writing. Thank you for liking my idea, I had hoped it would stick out. **

**OK enough Chatter. ON WITH THE SHOW**!

Chp 7

"I was a fool. Take the men to the far side of the island!"

Stoick started to run away from the burning boats. He was an idiot, he had been told this dragon was a monster but he was blinded by hatred.

Valka, she had warned him, Astrid had warned him, he hadn't listened to them. As he stared at the beast he so foolishly challenged he knew his end was near, and the dragon that killed his son was still walking.

That is what made his blood boil. He would die, that dragon went free.

Then a blast hit the monster in the head.

"Look at us, we're on dragons, all of us!" Tuffnut's crazy voice called down from atop a Hideous Zippleback with his sister.

What the?

"There!" Hiccup pointed towards the boat were his partner's roars could be heard.

Cloudjumper hovered above the boat as he jumped off.

'_It's ok Bud! I'm here, I'll get you out.' _

_'Hiccup look out-' _

The queen stepped on the ship, crushing it and sending Toothless into the water_. _

_'No!' _

Hiccup jumped in after him_, _hoping that he could release his friend from the chains in time.You know, perk of being raised by dragons, you grow up strong.

It took a couple tries but Hiccup was able to ripe off the chains. He shot into the air hearing Astrid shout that he was up.

_'Come on bud. Let's take down a queen.' _

They soared into the air, higher and higher, before Hiccup got an idea.

'She's got wings. But is she too big to use them?' Toothless flared his wings and turned, tucking them into his body as they raced towards the ground. Toothless forest a massive shot at her right wing, almost knocking her over.

The Vikings on the ground, including the new riders all stood in shock. Valka looked at Astrid in awe.

"He going to-"

"Yes and if he doesn't come back alive I'm gonna kill him, protective dragons or not." Valka laughed. She could see it in Astrid's eyes. That girl had fallen for the feral, dragon boy and she didn't even know his name.

Valka was smart, but more importantly she was clever, clever people put together clues and hints to figure out a puzzle. Honestly the answer to this one was so painfully obvious the only reason she had missed it before is because she had always believed her son dead. But here he was. She had realized it after talking to Astrid, the dragon, Cloudjumper she called him, had sensed a dying child, Hiccup had been sickly, healed him and raised him. What other child did they know of this dragon taking? Granted they didn't know much about this dragon, but that boy looked about the same age as her Hiccup would be, if only she had seen his face in the kill rink. Wait, she had known him, she didn't know what it was but he felt familiar.

Valka hoped to the gods that she was right, and that Astrid's Dragon Boy lived through this fight.

Hiccup and Toothless rose into the dark thunderclouds when they found a very angry queen following them.

He had been about ten when he learned that dragons though fire resistant on the outside, their insides were just as flammable as a human. The queen liked to use her massive jaw to suck in air before she fired and also used it to capture her victims. They would use her own attack against her.

They flew around her, the black of Toothless's scales providing the perfect camouflage.

'Fire at her wings.' Six shots later, they hoped that they could hold out long enough for her to feel confident.

She was almost on them now.

'Hold bud.' There it was that sucking sound. She felt she had them.

'Now!' Toothless turned and fired into her mouth, then flared his wings to catch the updraft. The queen tried to copy, but thanks to the shots she took earlier, her wings could not catch the wind with all the holes.

She crashed face first into her island.

Her last thought to take out the man who felt like a dragon.

Astrid ran through the smoke and ash.

"Please, please be ok." Cloudjumper wasn't too far behind her, sniffing and roaring for his hatchlings.

'Hiccup! Toothless!'

They both turned as they heard coughing.

They ran towards the sound till they saw Toothless laying on the ground. His wings wrapped around his middle. Hiccup was nowhere.

"Toothless?" The dragon opened his tired, green eyes to look at Astrid. He opened his wings to reveal a waking up Hiccup. Astrid threw her arms around him.

"You idiot!" She got up and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"That's for scaring me." Then she leaned forward and kissed him. He stiffened as the unfamiliar contact.

"That's for everything else, Hiccup."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N sorry for taking forever and the relative shortness of this chapter. Also please don't hate me at the end of it. This is my final chapter and maybe an epilogue if I can write it, but not the end of the Soulprince and his Dragon partner I assure you. There is a sequel! It's hazy in my head but I've got the plot sort of down. Sort of promise! **

**So some were startled that Astrid knew his name at the end of last chapter. Especially when Valka had said Astrid didn't know it and to her knowledge she didn't. Readers know all sides to the story while characters only see their own. That's the beauty of it. On with the chapter!**

Chp 8

They had been flying to the rink to meet the other teen Vikings, when he told her. He figured that there was a small chance he wouldn't come back. He wanted her to know, he had been suspicious of his human origins for a while now. The reaction to Cloudjumper and also the woman knowing him but not. Dragons were taught to know their surroundings, to pay attention and that's what he did. So he told Astrid his name. He told her why he had it and that he didn't want her to tell them yet. He was planning on leaving after he rescued Toothless, why tell them?

Then the battle came, he seriously thought they would die after the queen hit them with her tail, rendering him unconscious.

When he woke the first thing he knew was pain, extreme pain in his left leg. Then there she was, looking worried as his eyes regained focus, like some blonde goddess making sure he was ok. Then she bloody punched him.

It hurt, a lot. But then she kissed him. Which was strange and just felt weird, but a good weird.

Hiccup looked behind her afterwards just staring at the village of dragon killers HE, the Soulprince, the dragon souled man who was raised with the creatures, saved. They stared back. At first he was confused as to why, then his slit like pupils constricted as he raised his hand up to his hood, which was not up.

_'Great.' _

_'Could be worse.'_ Toothless rumbled in reply to his partner's worry. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. Hiccup turned towards his partner, placing his hand on Toothless's head as the dragon fell to sleep.

'_Thank you my friend.' _

_'Hiccup!' _Cloudjumper made his way through the humans, Astrid had found him first annoying girl.

_'I'm fine. Toothless is asleep though he seems unhurt.' _Hiccup tried to get up, but as soon as he moved his left leg he fell down again in pain.

"Oh my gods! Your leg." Astrid motioned for a healer from behind them. No one came.

"His-his-" a woman stuttered.

"Yes his eyes and he just saved your hide from being food for that queen, come on!" Astrid snapped. Hiccup was starting to close his eyes. A healer woman came up right away to look at that leg.

"Astrid." He whispered.

"Keep them open dragon boy or I swear I'll gut you." He had the nerve to give a weak laugh.

"Let him sleep. He'll need it." The healer said as she examined his leg. Astrid and Cloudjumper both sat next to him. Toothless, though asleep, had naturally curled around him.

"If he keeps it, it runs the risk of infection. It's going to have to come off." The healer looked to both girl and dragon.

"Cloudjumper. He is your youngling, your prince." Astrid whispered. She had no right to make a decision for Hiccup.

He nodded. The healer looked at Astrid, unsure whKat had happened.

"We need to take him to Berk to do it safely." The healer only stared at them. How did Astrid stand having a dragon behind her like this 'Cloudjumper' was? Simple. She trusted it.

Cloudjumper again nodded and nudged Toothless.

_'Come. Your partner is hurt. You need to be awake.' _

Toothless's eyes flew open.

_'What happened?' _

_'He hurt his leg.'_ Toothless looked at his unconscious partner and snarled.

_'I failed.' _

_'No. He's alive. They want to bring him back to their island. To help him_.'

Toothless looked at Astrid. His partner's friend or more, he didn't know. She knew what he was saying.

"The dragons stay with him, but you can move him. Valka! Come help me." Valka moved forward uneasily. If she was right in her guess then she must help this strange one, he had saved them after all, but the dragons. This boy was a dragon in their eyes and if they dared hurt him, she didn't want to think about it.

"Astrid will they let me?"

"Yes. Cloudjumper understands us, so does Toothless. They know we aren't going to hurt him." They moved him to the boat. Toothless, Cloudjumper and Astrid stayed with him. Valka waited outside the door. Hoping she was right and yet hoping she was wrong.

Astrid hadn't seen Toothless or Cloudjumper all day. It wasn't normal that they had disappeared, especially when Hiccup was still feverish and unconscious. She offered him to be kept at her house because he would undoubtedly need a familiar face after he freaked at waking in a Viking house. What she hadn't counted on is how quickly he would compose himself enough to leave. When she entered the house that night it was quiet, too quiet when two dragons lived there temporarily. She climbed the stairs to the room Hiccup was borrowing, only to see an empty bed with a piece of parchment on it. A messy hand had scribbled a few words on it. Astrid read it with tears in her eyes, but she knew she would do as he asked. Maybe one day, one day she would find him again.

_Astrid, _

_Help them see the beauty. _


	9. Epilogue

**A.N Its so weird. This is the last part of SoaD. I actually finished a story. I'm sad and happy at the same time it's honestly confusing. Well. Dear ones the time has come to say our first goodbye to our Hiccup and Toothless. But as always these two never stay out of trouble and there is still the second movie to work through. Thank you. To everyone. To anyone. People have read my story and it truly amazes me that y'all seem to think I can write. Bless you. **

**Talkin'Fishbone actually made me squeal by giving me the name Yurika. (It means beautiful Lily) yes I squealed for a solid ten minutes. Wolf thought I was crazy. **

**Sarah love. Oh you made me cry happy tears. I had no idea it would effect you that way and also sorry. Because homework is important and I destracted you from it.**

**Rogue. I will continue to pray for you and I'm glad I could listen for you. I hope that you can continue to remain unbroken by life. You truly are a stronge and amazing person.**

**Well here it is. The final part of Soul of a Dragon. The epilogue. It incredibly short but fitting I think.**

Epilogue

"Astrid!" Valka called into the village. Hopefully the girl could hear her. Well Astrid was not so much a girl anymore. No she was now a twenty year old woman who had changed their way of life.

"Valka!" Valka held her hand up as a dragon whizzed past her, the rider grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"So we're is our search heading today?"

"East. As far as we can go." The dragon that Astrid was riding went by the name of Stormfly, a beautiful light blue Nadder. They had been searching for five years now. Five years since the battle of the Red Death Queen. When a dragon souled Prince saved them then disappeared without a trace.

Astrid flew above the clouds, a smile on her face because he had given her a task. A task she had succeeded in.

_I showed them the beauty Hiccup. Now you need to come home. _


	10. Sequel up!

**ANNOUNCEMENT **

**The planned sequel is up! **

**Heart of a Man. It will follow the plot line of HTTYD2 but I have also started forming a plot o my own for a third story set after the new one. I have not seen the show( not through lack of trying or wishing) but I am familiar with a couple characters and one struck me as villianish. Not many use his so mwhaha. **

**But it just wanted to tell you guys. You fantastic people who actually took time to read my story.**

**-Yurika ( can't stop me I'm using it too pretty)**


End file.
